Asesinos en serie
by Mist221b
Summary: Sherlock se arriesga demasiado por capturar a un asesino en serie, Lestrade le canta las cuarenta y le confiesa un pequeño y obvio secreto de John. One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Asesinos en serie**

-¡Eres un completo idiota! –exclamo Lestrade molesto entrando en el laboratorio.

Sherlock le ignoro y siguió a lo suyo limpiando la sangre de sus zapatos. Solo atino a asentir con la cabeza como si le estuvieran dando lo buenos días.

-Te podría llamar cosas peores Sherlock Holmes pero… -amenazo Lestrade llegando hasta él.

-¿Pero qué? –pregunto Sherlock bruscamente.

Sherlock subió la cabeza hacia Lestrade mirándole duramente, la mesa les separaba y las sucias zapatillas actuaban como un pequeño muro entre ellos.

Lestrade no le respondió, se quedo en silencio mirándole duramente y cruzándose de brazos. Mantuvieron una pequeña pelea de miradas antes de que Sherlock desistiera y volviera a su tarea dando un suspiro.

-Lo hago siempre, siempre me arriesgo y tú lo sabes –le dijo sin mirarle- esta vez no ha sido distinta.

-¿¡Qué no ha sido distinta!? –Pregunto alterado el inspector – ¡Cojones Sherlock! Pensábamos que estabas muerto, y no durante un mísero segundo ni una estúpida hora, todo un puto día creyendo que estabas muerto.

-¿Importa? –Pregunto Sherlock en un susurro – De todas formas no tendríais que haber llegado a conclusiones tan precipitas.

-¿Precipitadas? –Pregunto Lestrade con ironía – El puñetero asesino enserie dejaba los zapatos de sus víctimas llenos de sangre como aviso de que las había raptado para matarlas.

-Sabíais que no las mataba al instante –comento aburrido Sherlock siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Encontramos tus jodidos zapatos llenos de tu jodida sangre después de llevar medio día desaparecido –le dijo Lestrade con voz enfurecida, Sherlock fue a hablar pero Lestrade le corto con una mirada asesina – se que si una persona lleva desaparecida medio día no se considera desaparecida, y que desapareces todo el tiempo. ¡Pero diablos Sherlock! Ni siquiera John sabía dónde estabas, si no fuera por tu hermano…

-Ni lo menciones –le cortó Sherlock indignado, aun le cabreaba que tuviera que haber sido su hermano el que le hubiera tenido que salvar esta vez – y sigo sin ver el problema.

-¿El problema? –Pregunto Lestrade bajando su voz - ¿No lo entiendes verdad?

Sherlock se le quedo mirando en silencio, Lestrade sentía como le analizaba intentando llegar a una posible solución.

-Ya te lo he dicho Sherlock, pensamos que estabas muerto –empezó Greg prestando atención a las expresiones de Sherlock, este solo le miraba sin cambiar ni un ápice de su expresión, Greg suspiro – Cuando dimos con ellos fue John quien los reconoció, no sabes lo que fue verle así, estaba totalmente perdido.

-Sé que pudo haber sido un duro golpe por lo de nuestra amistad –dijo Sherlock tragando saliva bajando un poco la cabeza.

-No Sherlock, fue un duro golpe para mí porque te considero mi amigo, pero John no te considera precisamente un amigo –le dijo Lestrade.

Sherlock parpadeo confuso.

-¿Qué me considera entonces? –pregunto Sherlock olvidándose de sus zapatos.

Lestrade soltó una pequeña risa liberándose de toda esa tensión acumulada, y sonrió a Sherlock con cariño e ironía.

-Está enamorado de ti Sherlock – dijo por fin.

* * *

La respiración de John seguía siendo acelerarla, hacia ya más de dos horas que sabía que Sherlock no estaba muerto pero aun no había conseguido calmarse.

El pasillo estaba desierto y el silencio era hasta doloroso, podía oír las voces de Lestrade y Sherlock hablando en el laboratorio, no las entendía pero sabía que Lestrade le estaba cantando las cuarenta y no sentía ninguna pena por él. El mismo se encargaría de que pagara por esto.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió sin que apenas John la notase, Greg salió satisfecho de la habitación se despidió de John con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante y se fue.

Sherlock salió segundos después, John le miro sin decir ni una palabra, ya se había puesto los malditos zapatos, aun un poco sucios, y ya iba con su abrigo y bufanda habitual.

-John.

John le miraba sin pestañear, quizás pensando que si pestañeaba Sherlock desaparecería.

-¿Ya has acabado? –le pregunto John con voz ronca aun sin levantarse.

-Estas temblando –observo Sherlock moviéndose para quedar frente a él –Te tiemblan las manos.

John trago salía antes de bajar la vista a sus manos para verlas temblar, por lo menos había conseguido que le dejaran de temblar las piernas, pensó John.

-Es una buena observación, si –alabo John con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento –murmuro Sherlock sin apartar la vista de las manos de John.

-¿Qué lo sientes? –Pregunto John enfureciéndose, sabía que tendría que sentirse hasta alagado de tener una confesión como aquella, pero no en aquella ocasión – Pensé que estabas muerto.

John se levanto para hacerle frente, Sherlock no retrocedió pero sí que subió la mirada a los ojos de John. John trago saliva confundido, no entendía del todo la mirada que Sherlock le estaba dando. No era común que Sherlock tuviera esa mirada tan ¿avergonzada?

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto John olvidándose del enfado.

-Tú, tú me ocurres –respondió Sherlock rápidamente.

John fue a preguntarle indignado, pero su pregunta nunca salió de su boca pues otros labios impedían que salieran. Los labios de Sherlock cubrían ahora los suyos, con torpeza y fuerza.

John se fue hacia atrás de la sorpresa, acabando sentado en el banco donde segundos atrás estaba sentado, Sherlock le siguió agarrándole de la cintura y sin separar sus labios.

El movimiento torpe de Sherlock acabo cuando John empezó a participar de verdad. Ahora sus labios se movían a la par en un profundo beso.

Cuando falto el aire ambos se separaron jadeando, Sherlock, que estaba de rodillas, poso su frente en la de John mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Me perdonas? –le susurro Sherlock.

-Si es así como pides disculpas, siempre te perdonare –le respondió John con una sonrisa.

-Idiota –susurro Sherlock contra sus labios.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ;)_


End file.
